In some of conventional elevator information display device, to alleviate the user's irritation and displeasing feelings caused by waiting time in an elevator hall, a sense of oppression in a car, or the like, general information such as current news and weather forecasts is displayed in addition to the elevator information concerning the elevator.
As the above-described conventional elevator information display device that displays elevator information and general information, there have been known an information display device in which when the elevator car stops at a car call registration floor, only the elevator information such as floor information is displayed, and the general information is not displayed (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1), and an information display device in which the elevator information is classified into control information and guidance information according to the degree of importance, and within the information reporting time, the general information is displayed in preference to the guidance information (for example, refer to Patent Literature 2).
Also, as the conventional elevator information display device that scroll-displays the general information, there have been known an information display device in which elevator running time and general information display time are compared with each other, and if the elevator running time is shorter, the scroll speed is increased, and the information display is finished until the car arrives at the destination floor, whereby the offering of general information is prevented from being omitted (for example, refer to Patent Literature 3), and an information display device in which, in a system in which the same information is scroll-displayed on the information display devices installed in the hall and the car, during the time when users are getting into and out of the car, the scroll display is stopped temporarily, and the scroll is restarted after users have gotten into and out of the car, whereby the users can ascertain the display contents uninterruptedly even if they go between the hall and the car (for example, refer to Patent Literature 4).